


Ten of Swords

by shadesofhades



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Episode: s04e03 In the Beginning, F/M, M/M, Multi, Paradox, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofhades/pseuds/shadesofhades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, everything is always Dean's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten of Swords

_It frightens John, when Dean grows up and looks more and more like_ him _everyday -- like the only man that John's ever known in a sexual way. Dean's sixteen years old and John can barely stand to look at his full lush lips that really ought to be illegal on that mouth, his eyelashes that are so fucking long and perfectly curled that he can't really believe they're real sometimes, and his eyes that sparkle the brightest green when he smiles. It's even worse when he smiles, because his whole face lights up, and John can see the hero-worship in his eyes as clear as day, and he can't stop feeling the sickening guilt build up in him because he's desiring so much to see Dean moaning beneath him._

 _It's the worst when Dean yawns, raising his arms above his head and stretching his muscles, because his back arches, a long drawn out moan coming from him as his muscles move beneath his skin and it takes nearly all of John's will power not to just push him down and bask in the feeling of Dean's heat around his cock._

\-----

Dean really ought to be ashamed of himself, but he's not. Well, not really anyway. Any guilt he should feel is being swallowed up by the desire and intrigue that comes from seeing his parents so young and knowing what they do not. It's sending a thrill through him just thinking about it, and he won't deny that he finds them both far more appealing than he probably should given that they are his _future parents._

Though, it's not like he's never tasted forbidden fruit before, either. He's tasted his father on his lips and felt him between his thighs, and of course it was long ago, but it's not something Dean's likely to forget in this lifetime. But this is different, because his father isn't in control here, isn't asserting any power over him, there's just tight young flesh that sends a perverted shiver through him.

\-----

 _John must be damaged in the head from too many hunts, that much is clear, because the Dean of the past disappeared years ago after just one fuck, and this one is barely old enough to shave. That doesn't stop the sick, disgusting need, however, that rises up in him at the smallest glimpse of naked flesh._

 _During a hunt, John's finally forced to face those unnatural desires, no longer able to fight the temptation threatening to boil over, and no longer able to think about anything other than Dean pinned underneath him, his body opening for John, and the way he'd moan like a wanton whore as John forced his way inside his impossibly tight, young body. His stomach muscles would skitter under John's hands as he gripped him and just pushed in. He's so distracted that even the the simple salt and burn leaves the both of them much worse for wear and John realizes that he's fighting a losing battle._

\-----

It's not even his idea, when it happens, it's actually Mary's. It's some kind of thanks for his help, or _something_ , he doesn't know, but he's not sure why she persuades John to go along with it, yet obviously feels no need to ask _Dean_ if it's okay if he plays. And well, sure, sometimes Dean _does_ like that, but it still sort of irks him that even in the past when it's oh-so-wrong, people (like his mother), still just _assume_ things about him and his sexuality.

But she winks at him and tells him not to worry, that she won't tell a soul, and Dean thinks he can forgive her, especially when he feels her lips on his. Her kisses taste like salvation, damnation, and her cherry lip-gloss and Dean understands in an instant exactly what his father sees in the spitfire young girl -- not that he had to look very hard.

\-----

 _It takes John a week to work up the courage, once he finally decides he's ready to take a bite of the ripe forbidden fruit being waved in front of him like a serpent with the apple of sin. John's just finally ready for the biblical downfall that will be sure to follow._

 _It's easy enough to get Dean cornered and alone, without Sammy in tow for once, and surprisingly easy to bark orders at him -- something that comes so naturally to John -- to strip off his clothes. He should be proud of the way Dean obeys him so readily, the way he pulls his shirt over his head, his muscles flexing and constricting with the movements, removing every article of clothing with little hesitation until he's completely naked, looking as vulnerable and exposed as John expects, even if Dean_ thinks _he's hiding how he feels -- instead of pride, John feels almost sick. But he's determined. He never thought he'd get this far, and to leave now -- to leave Dean standing there, completely nude and at his command -- would be like hunting a vengeful spirit, but never salting and burning the body. He's probably already lost Dean's trust in him, so he might as well take the plunge and lose himself in Dean's body._

 _He orders Dean onto his hands and knees on the bed, and Dean obeys without question. John almost wonders if Dean already knows what he has planned when he dips his shoulders close to the bed, and lifts his ass in the air, as if presenting it to John. And he wastes no time, not wanting to let Dean get more uncomfortable and tense than he already is, not when he really just wants to sink inside of Dean and remember a distant time, when Mary was still alive and she loved him more than life itself._

\-----

When Mary kisses him, it's all tongue, and Dean doesn't know where she learned it -- doesn't really want to know -- but he likes it. She battles for dominance over him the same way she fought, her tongue talking in the same way her fists did when Dean first met her, brutal and bruising, her body a lethal weapon in more ways than one. But she still submits to him, lying back on the bed and spreading her legs for him, but it's clear by the expression on her sex-flushed features that it's only for a short time, because the only man she'll ever fully submit to is yanking Dean's shirt over his head and laying soft kisses against his spine.

It doesn't take John long to undress him completely, running his calloused hands over Dean's taut stomach, and Dean can tell by the way his hands move across his body, that this is completely unfamiliar terrain for his father. Which only sends an even stronger surge of excitement through him. Excitement that pools in the pit of his stomach and has his cock nearly slapping up against his abs before he even has Mary's top off.

Her breasts are full and heaving, pushing themselves up to tease the palms of Dean's hands with their soft curves, and she's breathless from Dean's kisses. Then John is sliding between his naked knees, spreading his legs apart as Dean spreads Mary's further, making room to settle between her quivering thighs as John settles behind his.

\-----

 _John can tell by the way his fingers move and spread so easily inside of Dean, that this isn't his first time with a man, and that thought almost stops him in his tracks with jealousy, but he makes himself remember that this isn't his first time either, and he's pretty sure that the Dean of his past was not untouched by men before him. The knowledge does, however, make John lose his soft touch, his gentle edge, because it's not like Dean can't take it, that much is obvious by the way he's swallowing up three of John's fingers with ease and hardly any lube._

 _So John doesn't waste anymore time with prep, because it's not what he really wants._

\-----

John's fingers are nervous and hesitant as they breach the tight ring of Dean's body. He pushes himself back on them, raising his ass up in the air as he forces them deeper into his body to reassure John of how good the thick fingers feel as they spread him wide, as Dean presses soft, wet kisses against Mary's tight stomach and reminds himself that in just a few years it will be swollen with him. But right now she's young, flushed with heat, and willing to give it all to him if only he would take it. So he does, pressing his fingers into her wet warmth and imagining what it will be like in just a few short moments to sink balls-deep inside of her waiting body, while John finally slides into place behind him on the bed to position Dean's hips solid against his. He's holding tight to Dean's stomach, fingers pressing white marks into his skin as John lines up and forces inside, nearly breaking Dean in two with his cock. There's not nearly enough lube to smooth John's way inside, but Mary takes the strain off of Dean's face with her fingers, stroking him back to full hardness and guiding him towards her own entrance, throbbing hot with anticipation. Dean doesn't like to keep people waiting, especially not pretty young girls, so he soldiers forward, letting John's slow thrusts propel him inch after inch into her body, the soft curves of her silky insides hugging his cock as John's body hugs his close.

This is nothing like the last time his father spread him open and drove inside of him. John is not the forceful man he will become, but rather, the honest and naive man that his mother fell in love with. For a split second, Dean can say he understands his mother and what she sees in _this_ John Winchester, because Dean almost likes John himself, but then he's moving inside of Dean, the angle entirely too awkward for a man to enjoy and Dean's brought back to the reality of who the man really is, and what he will become.

\-----

 _John doesn't have Mary anymore, she's just a memory, along with Dean, the original Dean that made him understand just how good sex between men could be , and the only thing he's left with is his son, pushing back on John's fingers like his Daddy's cock is all he's ever wanted in life, and then he withdraws them and prepares to take from Dean what he's been craving to feel again for years. He just hopes this Dean is enough, because the other one disappeared years ago without so much as a goodbye and this one is the only thing he has to hold on to anymore._

\-----

Though Mary doesn't know what Dean's thinking as he stares down at her eyes, drooping heavy with arousal, she can obviously sense the discomfort of the movements and tries to fix it, pulling him down to her lips as she cants her hips up to his, changing the angle of the cock driving deep inside of him and sending white hot pleasure sparking through him. John thrusts forward, wedging Dean impossibly deeper into Mary, as John's balls slap against the cradle of his ass. It's almost too much, the way Mary's so tight around him, letting him pump in and out of her with her slick essence clinging to his cock like a second skin, while her red, swollen lips work sloppily over his, the whole while John's cock is penetrating him hard and deep and he can't remember the last time sex felt this _good_.

\------

 _John slides behind Dean on the bed, just like he did with the other Dean so many years ago, the last time he ever tried this with a man, and fits himself against Dean's body, molding perfectly against him, then works his way inside._

 _Dean doesn't resist the intrusion at all, just leans forward, face mashed into the bed, and lets John take what he wants. He never makes a sound, just breathes deep as John thrusts into him, and John's almost convinced himself that Dean hates this, not enjoying himself at all, until he encircles Dean's erection and feels it heavy in his fist._

 _There's no dirty talk, no secret whispers for Dean's ears only; in fact, the only sound in the room is their shakily-drawn breaths and the slap of skin on skin, before John feels himself tensing up, his balls swelling and tightening, a sensation he doesn't feel nearly enough, before he bites down on Dean's shoulder to keep from crying out as he comes inside of him._

 _And it's obvious that the bite throws Dean over the edge too, his warm channel like a sudden vise around John's dick as his son spills into his hand. But Dean isn't silent anymore, not like John expects him to be, like the rest of the sex was, now he's crying out, nearly sobbing with relief as he spills himself into John's hand, and then he realizes, as Dean lifts his head, back arching, his stomach brushing the sheets, that there's a wetness shining on his cheeks in the low light of the room._

\-----

And then, underneath him Mary tenses, but whether it's because she's coming or she wants Dean to, he doesn't know, but it still makes him lose it, makes his own body tighten and his muscles constrict around John's cock. He's still sliding in and out of her, back arched, trying to bring himself down when John finally comes too, biting his shoulder roughly, as the liquid splashes hot against Dean's insides. And the feeling, it's almost divine with his mother's warm body still wrapped around him and the heat of his father's come ripping through him like a second orgasm.

\-----

 _John doesn't know why he thought this would be okay. Why fucking the other Dean so long ago gave him permission to do so now to_ this _Dean, but it's pretty clear that he doesn't have it, and he doesn't really know what Mary would think of this entire situation that he's found himself in; he's pretty sure, though, no matter how desperate she was for some human touch, she'd never have sought it out in her own son._

 _John pulls out and leans back on the bed, staring numbly at Dean's body as he collapses on to the bed and curls in on him self, as if desperate to get away from John, who's supposed to be his father, his protector and_ never _his lover._

 _He feels sick the longer he watches the sheets under Dean's body growing wet with tears and John's come, as it drips out of his body, like his body's rejecting John, rejecting what just happened._

\-----

Dean doesn't remember ever feeling this close to his parents, or feeling this _good_ , this _loved_ in his experience. But it all fades when John leans back on his heels and slips out of Dean's body, and Dean knows that Mary and John aren't looking at him; in fact, he might as well not even be in the room for all they care, instead their eyes are fixed on each other, fond smiles on their faces and Dean can't pull out fast enough, because it's obvious he doesn't belong there, that he never did.

It's like he's sixteen all over again, wondering why Daddy never loved him best, but this time he doesn't curl in on himself, or cry himself to sleep. This time he keeps his dignity and quietly collects his clothes, careful not to disturb the two people wrapped around each other on the bed, in a world completely their own.

He feels dirty in a way he never has before, with his father's come leaking out of his used hole and his mother's wetness still slick on his dick; he sneaks out of the room and thinks about all the other times he's done this to people, and wonders if it hurts them as much in the morning when they wake up to be greeted with cold sheets.

\-----

 _Twisting his wedding ring on his finger, the last connection with Mary that isn't pumping through the veins of his sons, he wonders if Mary will ever forgive him for what he's done._


End file.
